Win My Game Or Die Tryin'
by the kool kid
Summary: The Titans are sent to a strange place testing their wits and skill. The little girl that runs it all, Simara, has a mystery behind the game. Will the find out? And why does it remind them so much of the little girl in "The Ring"? (Rated for the first cha
1. Chapter One

**Full Summary: The Titans are sent to a strange place testing their wits and skill. The little girl that runs it all, Simarah, has a mystery behind the game. Will the find out? And why does it remind them so much of the little girl in "The Ring"? (Rated for the first chappie!)**

**I wanna know, I know that you guys have to be reading my stories, so why don't you review? Am I not cool! Fine! Oh, I see, you guys think my cousin is better huh? Well, teentitantruefriend, if your reading this, I hate you. YOU SUCK! Will you please tell them to review or email me that they've read this. I really wanna know what you guys think! PLEASE! (Beast Boy pleading face)

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"So, who's going on patrol tonight?" Robin asked before they all shut down for the night.

"I will." Terra said quickly. "I've never gotten to before and I thought it might be fun."

"Terra, going on patrol is a serious matter. You can't just-" Robin started.

"I know, I know. You go out and fly around the city looking for suspicious activity." Terra said putting her hands on her hips.

"I still think she should have somebody come with her. Just to be safe." Cyborg said activating the tower security.

"I'll go with her." Beast Boy said. "I'll make sure she's okay."

"Alright. Call us if you need us." Robin said.

"Kay. Let's rock." Terra said.

The two Titans left and walked into the city side by side.

"The city looks different at night." Terra said.

"Yeah. I guess it does." Beast Boy said.

"I like patroling the city." Terra said suddenly and smiled warmly at Beast Boy.

He smiled back at her.

"Glad _your_ enjoying it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Usually there are like tramps down in the city at this time. And they are really bad."

"Like, you mean..."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God!"

"You said it."

Terra grew uneasy. She looked around the street and down the alleyways. She all of a sudden didn't want to be on patrol. Not after what Beast Boy had said.

They heard a scream and rushed to one of the alleyways. There were five boys about the same age as them.

One holding a girl up in the air and another holding a knife in front of the girl's neck.

"Beast Boy, you call the others. I'll take these creeps." Terra whispered.

"Be careful." Beast Boy warned and she nodded.

She walked quietly over to the group of boys.

"Yo, boys, you get your sick kicks outta hurttin' little girls?" Terra snapped.

The boy holding the girl dropped her and she ran away. Terra made sure the little girl got out okay and saw her run to her mom and hug her tightly and they left.

The boy that was holding the girl turned to her and she glared at him.

"Hey, Mitch, she'll do nicely." the boy with the knife said.

"Yeah, she will, Rob. Forget that girl. She'll do perfect." Mitch replied and went toward Terra.

She kept her glare on him and he grabbed her arm, whirled her around and pinned her to the wall.

"What's your name, babe?" Mitch asked.

"Back off jerk off." Terra said coldly.

"Guess I'll just have to force it out of you." he said running his hand down her arm.

Terra became outraged. She grabbed his hand and glared at him.

"Terra. Happy now?"

He kissed her hand and she ripped her hand out of his grip. Rob saw the T-comm in her pocket and elbowed Mitch in the arm.

"Mitch, she's one of them Titans. Don't know how good she'll be." Rob said and her eyes grew wide.

"She'll be fine. You can tell in her eyes." Mitch said continuing down her arm.

"You freakin' bastard!" she said. "No way am I doin' you!"

"You have no choice." he said.

"You know babe, Mitch isn't that bad in the bed." Rob said.

(A/N: you know, the one with the knife)

"Why? Have you had experience?" Terra asked coldly.

Rob didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and kept her eye on Mitch. This dude was a freakin' bastard. He put his fingers under her chin and rose her face and her eyes met his.

"He's right you know." Mitch said.

"I...don't...care!" she shouted. "Take your fuckin' hands off me now and none of you will get hurt."

"Aw babe, don't be like that." Mitch said and put his hands on the upper part of her arms.

She twisted both of her arms twisting his in the proccess.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you one last time to get your fuckin' hands off of me." she said getting angry.

Terralooked down at her feet so she wouldn't have to look at his ugly face.

Rob put the sharp edge of his knife under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes met Mitch's. She glared at him and he backed off.

She turned her attention back to Mitch and kept her glare at him.

"Look, you guys are really startin' to piss me off." she said angerly.

"I'm sorry, babe. I promise, you won't be sorry when we're done." Mitch smirked.

She saw past his shoulder that Beast Boy was red in the face and ready to crush his communicator in his hand.

"GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Beast Boy shouted and walked toward the boys around Terra.

"What's a matter, green boy? Is this your bitch?" Mitch asked.

"You better get your damn hands off me or my boy is gonna kick your ass." Terra said smoothly.

Mitch laughed at her. Beast Boy tapped Mitch's shoulder and he turned. Beast Boy punched him square in the face and Mitch let go of Terra.

"NOW GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" he shouted and the boys ran.

"You saved me! I love you!" Terra said and hugged him.

He hugged her back and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. So much." she said.

"No problem." he said.

She let him go and looked him square in the eyes.

"The Titans are coming aren't they?" Terra asked.

"Nope. I told Robin we had it when I saw the little girl run out. I didn't know they were gonna try that stuff." he said.

An evil grin came over her face and he backed off her.

"I don't like that look. What are you up to?" he asked playfully.

"I wanted to give you something else for saving me." she said and she grabbed him and kissed him long and hard.

They separated catching their breath. She smiled widely at him and he was blushing like mad. He looked at her and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

His face got closer to hers and their lips locked again for one last taste of heaven.


	2. Chapter Two

**Please you guys, review. For once in my life I'd like to have someone review my stories so I know whether or not to continue writing them. Please review. (lip quivers and gets down on hands and knees and begs)

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

The two emerged from the shadows and walked back down the street. They heard another crash and took one look at each other and ran toward the sound.

"Beast Boy, Terra! Are you guys okay?"

Robin's voice sounded urgent from the T-comm. Beast Boy took his out.

"We're okay, Robin." he said.

"Call if you need back up." he said.

Beast Boy breathed a 'whatever' and put his comm back in his pocket. They reached the thing that made the loud crash and found a little girl.

Her brown hair was in front of her face.

She had a long sleeved white dress on.

She looked only about 7 or 8.

The two Titans looked confused.

The little girl's head tilted slowly up. Her hair parted and they both gasped at the sight of her face. It was all distorted and her eyes were blood shot.

Her hands were placed neatly in front of her dress.

"Hello. I'm Simarah. Would you like to play my game?" she asked spookily.

She snapped her fingers once. The two Titans disappeared and reappeared in an all black room with only six spotlights with each of the Titans in one.

The room lit up.

Simarah was in a throne-like chair in front of them.

"What's this all about?" Robin asked stepping forth.

"Yes, why do you bring us here?" Starfire added.

Simarah stepped down and faced them.

She parted her hair and gave a sickly smile.

"It's a little game I've created for you goody superheroes." she said simply with that creepy voice again.

"What do you plan on doing?" Raven asked.

"Just to see what your worth." she said. "Now, the first task."

She paced in front of them looking them all in the eye and studying them. Finally, she selected.

"Raven." she said suddenly.

Raven gave a slight jump and stepped forward.

"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered.

They all knew she was nervous. And they were nervous for her.

"You're first, Raven." Simarah said.

"What am I doing?" Raven asked trying to mantain her composure.

She snapped her fingers and Raven found herself in a huge maze.

"You must complete this maze." Simarah started.

"Okay." Raven said.

"With your worst fear chasing after you." Simara finished.

Raven's eyes widened.

"And...GO!" Simarah said.

Simarah looked back at the remaining five Titans and sat back down on her chair. She snapped her fingers again.

"You can watch your little friend get destroyed." she said meanly.

A smaller version of the maze and showed were she and her worst fear was. Raven turned around and saw her demonic father behind her.

She started to run with her father right at her heel.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review and I'll keep you posted and update as soon as I get some more ideas!**


End file.
